


Horror Business

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: Couch Sex, Davey is scared of horror films, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Movie Night, Sing the Sorrow era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey and Jade watch the ring, then fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Business

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a remix of something I read on fandomination a billion years ago before this site existed. If you don’t know what a remix is, it’s taking story that already exists and rewriting it as your own with the author’s permission. Seeing as the writer of this story has been incognito since FD disappeared years ago, I took a liberty and just wrote the thing. The original featured Davey and Jade watching the Ring, Davey getting freaked out, and Jade fucking him on all fours in the middle of a thunderstorm on his lawn, and calling him beautiful couple of times.
> 
> That’s not exactly what happens in this story, but something pretty damn close to it, and I also managed to slip that awful B-word a couple times in here, just for kicks. There is another story on afislash about The Ring, which is not the one I’m remixing. Seems like that movie generates a lot of fanfiction! And Moz knows I love writing shit that centers around horror movies. 
> 
> I don’t own AFI, The Misfits, The Ring, or the original story this story is based off of.

For all the doom and gloom Davey writes about and surrounds himself in, Jade thinks he could really get over his issues concerning horror movies. They’re make believe, after all. This doesn’t stop Davey, who is nearly sitting in Jade’s lap. Jade can think of one thousand worse places for Davey to be, but still, the guy is positively all over him. He has one hand clutched around his bicep with the nails dug in, the other raised to his face with the fingers fanned out, so he can peer at the flickering screen between them and hide behind his palm if things on the screen get too awful. 

He is a bundle of nerves, tense and jumpy with half his ass on top of Jade’s skinny thigh. The music is getting suspenseful, and Jade can actually feel his heart hammering.   
“Dave. It’s just a movie,” Jade reminds him, and Davey makes a plaintive, half-scoffing noise in his throat that says, _leave me alone._  
“I know. I still cant...oh shit...” Something is happening on the screen. Jade can’t tell what it is because Davey’s mass of damaged, dyed black hair is obstructing his view of the TV, up in a messy bun on his head. 

“Dude, I can’t see the TV,” Jade complains, but he doesn’t really care. Watching Davey get scared is actually more entertaining than some stupid remake of a Japanese horror film anyway.   
“Sorry,” Davey says, voice distant as he sways into Jade, cowering away from the screen. “But you’ve seen this a million times already, right?” He mutters. It’s dark in the room and all he is is a silhouette against the blue-bright television. 

“No, first time actually” Jade tells him and it’s the truth. He bought _The Ring_ from one of those two for fifteen dollar DVD bins full of shitty movies no one wanted to buy at Blockbuster, with the sole intention of getting Davey to watch it with him. He feels like a skeeze, the kind of guy in high school who takes girls to scary movies at the multiplex so she’ll hide her face in his jacket when the monster pops out. That’s Davey, only he’s not screaming or being pretty, he’s jerking around like a dumb ass and punching Jade in the arm every other scene. 

Jade is pretty familiar with horror movie format, and he can tell when things are building to a supposedly terrifying climax. Davey’s such a fucking pussy, hiding his eyes and lurching his body into Jade’s, and Jade is stuck between wanting to grab his waist when things jump out just to freak him out more, and cover his eyes for him so he won’t have to witness Samara’s form crawling out of the TV for them. It’s just so easy, though, so Jade finds himself doing the former, his hands latching fiercely onto Davey’s waist.

He’s not his movie date though, and instead of squirming cutely and shrieking, Davey just elbows Jade backwards, nearly hitting him in the face.   
“You’re a douche. I hate you.” He finally tells him once he recovers from the initial shock of being scared. He turns to look at Jade, who can barely make out a glare in the dark of his apartment living room. 

“You don’t hate me,” he sighs, and Davey settles against him, only to be startled into sharp sitting position again complete with nail-digging when a crash of thunder resounds too close outside, making the windows rattle. 

“Holy shit, a thunderstorm, really? In California? The day you make me watch _The Ring?”_ Davey laughs awkwardly, trying to brush the whole thing off but just sounding wheezy and nervous instead. Jade rolls his eyes. 

“This was your idea. And come on, thunder doesn’t scare you any other time.” He says, voice accompanied by the sound of a sudden downpour, rain clattering frantically on the roof and pavement outside. Davey scoffs again, scooting almost imperceptibly closer to Jade. 

“These are extenuating circumstances,” He says huffily. Jade ignores him. 

~*~

When the movie is over, Davey is a mess. He sees the telephone and literally takes it off the hook. “She can’t call if I don’t answer, right?” He says, whining note in his voice that makes Jade want to punch him and or put him up against the nearest vertical surface, knee between his legs. Instead he just says, trying to sound exasperated, “Are you serious right now Dave?” 

“No, just cautious...” Davey says, laughing that _I’m not really scared just being cute except not really, I’m fucking terrified_ laugh again. To make this all ten times worse, the fucking power went out around fifteen minutes ago, courtesy of the unnaturally fierce storm outside. Because it rarely rains like this in California, Davey is convinced that this is clearly the work of Samara’s pissed off spirit, announcing her presence by messing with the power lines. 

“You should really stay the night...” Jade tells him, peering through the blinds outside. Davey is a bad driver under normal circumstances, so Davey scared shitless in the rain could prove disastrous. Davey shakes his head, twitching when the room is momentarily illuminated by lightening. Jade leaves to get flashlights from the junk drawer in the kitchen, and Davey pads after him muttering a half hearted “I don’t want to impose...”

“Yea well I don’t want you to crash your car,” Jade states matter of factly, looking critically at Davey through the wing of blonde hair that falls in his eyes. Davey purses his lips into a flat line but doesn’t protest, just shifts his weight from foot to foot, twiddling with his key ring. He looks like he wants to say something. 

“What?” Jade says, voice dry and flat. 

“I have to get my shit from the car,” Davey’s eyes drop to the carpet, and he becomes interested in chipping the polish from his thumbnail. It’s a dark red, but because no lights are on it looks black. Jade chews in the inside of his cheek, thinking of how ridiculous it is that he knows what color it’s supposed to be. “Well go get your shit out of the car then, tiger,” Jade says with a mocking lilt in his voice, reaching across the tense divide between them and chummily punching Davey on the arm. 

“You need to come with me,” Davey says seriously, taking his hair down from it’s ratty bun and putting it back up. The air suddenly smells wet and heavy and fresh with his shampoo. His face is still shadowed, and that frustrates Jade. 

“Why Dave? It’s wet,” Jade complains but he knows he’ll be following Davey out into the storm. He complains a lot, but he will follow Davey almost anywhere; it’s an embarrassingly provable fact. 

“Why?! The girl from _The Ring_. Clearly,” Davey snaps and he’s not joking. Jade rolls his eyes and flings a few choice swear words in Davey’s direction, but he’s still pulling a jacket off the coat rack. He doesn’t have an umbrella because the weather usually doesn’t require it, so as they open the door, they just hold their arms above their heads like that might do something to deter the downpour. 

It doesn’t work. Three feet out the door and down the outside steps they’re fucking drenched, and Davey, whose leading, keeps balking every few steps, forcing Jade to stop in his tracks, nearly slipping each time. 

“Dude what’s your problem?!” Jade pushes gently at Davey’s back and then they’re at ground level, running clumsily through the rain to Davey’s black SUV, which is nearly invisible through the storm. They squint their eyes at the rain, knocking into each other awkwardly every few steps, mostly because Davey keeps ducking and bracing himself against some invisible force that Jade thinks might be named “Fear of Samara.” 

Because nature hates Davey Havok almost as much as Davey Havok hates nature unless he’s observing it from inside sipping cocoa or something, an impressive crack of lightening stills them both, staring at the sky, eyes wide. Jade’s hair is slicked to his forehead, running in rivulets down his cheeks, smelling sharp and chemical from his now-melting hair gel. The thunder resounds seconds later, hitting the pits of their stomachs and Davey is petrified, mouth open and slack with horror, body thrown into Jade’s. He whimpers. 

“Come on man, move...” Jade urges, pushing Davey again. Only this time he digs in his heels, whipping his head back and forth in the plaintive _no_. They’ve made it to the car, but instead of getting his keys from his pocket, opening the door, and grabbing what he needs so they can get back to where it’s warm and dry, Davey is paralyzed. His white, wet, balled fists are clutching so hard onto Jade’s shirt front that he’s nearly dragging them both to the pavement. His lips are drawn back tight against his gums, teeth shining and gritted together in some weird, panicked semblance of a smile. Jade almost laughs at him be looks so ridiculous, the wind blowing his soaked hair across his face where it sticks, gets in his mouth. “Let’s go, Let’s go, Let’s leave,” He mumbles frantically to Jade, but makes no move to get his ass inside.

Davey’s all over the place, like one of those stupid blind white moths that thumps sightlessly around a light, hitting walls clumsily until it breaks its own body open. Jade’s worried that he might hurt himself, and in a moment of sudden, overcoming valiance Jade pins Davey between his own body and the car, bending him backwards over the hood with hands vice-like on his biceps. He just wants to keep him there, hold him down, make him stop moving for a half second so he can just look at him. The storm surges around them, whipping their faces with icy rain. 

“Dave! Dave calm the fuck down,” Jade yells above the sound of the wind, eyes fixed on Davey’s. His hands bite into his shoulders, and he can feel the entirety of their bodies pressed together, the only solid warm thing in all of this rain. Davey’s teeth are chattering hard, in time with his hammering heart. “No!” he says over the ripping, howling sound of water and wind buffeting their faces. Jade doesn’t know what Davey is saying no to, but he’s struggling to pull out from under Jade and bolt into the street like a spooked horse or something. So to keep him there and because Jade has always wanted to, he leans in and seals their wet, cold lips together. 

Davey freezes underneath him, mouth slick with rainwater and Jade goes from shivering to his stomach leaping and coiling with heat, something low and desperate and raw gripping him, twisting him into Davey’s body. When he pulls away to gasp, Davey is staring at him incredulously, pupils blown huge and black while he pants against the car. 

“Why...why the hell’d you do that?!” He snarls, flinching nervously away from Jade’s cold palm as it comes to rest against his cheek, thumb pushing the black hair from where it snags against his damp skin. There are droplets of rain sliding down his narrow, angular face and Jade wants to press his mouth to them and drink from Davey’s skin, but he makes himself stop, swaying dangerously close but halting just short of kissing him again. 

“You wouldn’t shut up, you were freaking out...” Jade explains like it’s adequate, but he doesn’t exactly care that it sounds stupid, he’s just too fixated on Davey’s mouth, the peaked upper lip, the ring collecting water and dripping. Jade lets air hiss out of his gritted teeth, his previously gentle grip on Davey’s cheek becoming rough, thumb hooking his jaw open and pressing into the too-hot slipperiness of his mouth. 

“What the fuck!?” Davey jerks away from him, mouth still parted in shock. “You kissed me!”

“So what?” Jade states plainly. He sounds in control but he’s fucking scared now too, worrying he crossed the line at the wrong time, asked too much. Davey isn’t pushing him away, though, more shocked than angry perhaps. 

“So...so... it’s _raining!_ ” Davey yells over said rain. Another crash of thunder makes them jump, the car vibrating with the force. Jade takes this tiny breach in Davey’s composure, the hitch in his frantic breath, to kiss him again, holding his chin aligned and silencing his startled yelp at the thunder with his own mouth. He swallows the sound, the hand which was previously keeping Davey’s shoulder plastered to the hood of the car leaving to claw at his waist, desperate and searching. Davey’s grip was fisted into Jade’s jacket, but as he finally starts kissing back his hands slide up to tentatively rest on either side of Jade’s neck, cold and slick. 

They kiss, the rain pounding down on their heads and slicking them together. “Come on, let’s get inside,” Jade mumbles, forgetting whatever Davey needed from the car. Dazed and still half-scared of _The Ring_ and the thunder and Samara’s plans to violently murder him, Davey follows, latched onto Jade’s side as the rain patters frantically down on top of them. 

~*~

Once inside the safety of his apartment, Jade wastes no time getting to down to business. The second the door is dead bolted behind them he’s upon Davey, flush against his body and hands carding hungrily through his tangled mess of hair. Davey is so shocked he forgets how to kiss, clumsy and too-wet as their tongue swirl and flick together, front teeth clacking and desperate bursts of air escaping as they try to find a rhythm. Jade is pressed so fully into him that they both lose their balance, going down together in a mess of soaking wet clothes and tangled limbs. Davey lets out a startled grunt but Jade doesn’t give a fuck, he’s kissing him again, holding his head exactly where he wants it so he can’t get away. 

Jade spreads Davey out flat on his back, pushing him down with a palm in the center of his chest. As Davey’s breathing quickens Jade rucks up his shirt, which clings to Davey’s wet, white ribcage like a second skin. As his hand bumps wantonly around his clammy chest, Jade notices his nipples are hard with the cold as his fingertips brush across them, and without missing a beat his mouth is fastened there. 

His lips move, pressing hard, warm, dragging kisses to the gooseflesh of Davey’s chest. “Jesus, fuck,” he hisses meaningfully in between occupying his mouth, completely taken with how fucking fast this whole thing happened. He knew there was an issue regarding his affection for Davey, but he didn’t realize the extent of how _bad_ these issues were until he actually acted on them. And boy, they were bad. Goddamn _awful_ , actually. Davey is shivering, cold and wet and clearly freaked out, which Jade can gather by the way his hands are covering his own eyes, head tilted towards the ceiling. 

“Are you pretending I’m someone else?” Jade hears himself murmur, voice muffled by Davey’s skin. 

“No,” Davey says quietly between scared breaths and shudders. 

“Then why won’t you look at me?” Jade asks, grabbing Davey’s wrist and dragging it from his eyes. Davey resists, white stomach heaving and pebbled with cold. Jade hopes Davey will hurry up and answer so he can get back to what he was doing, and lick the goosebumps from that quivering skin away. 

“Because I don’t want to open my eyes and see Samara come out of the television, dumb ass,” Davey snaps, peering at Jade from underneath the cover of his palms, eyes narrowed. “I mean, what a boner killer.” 

“Oh my fuckin’ God, dude, that was just a movie!” Jade laughs, latching onto Davey’s throat and sucking with the intent to leave color, bringing a mark to the surface with deliberate force. His hand is between Davey’s legs now, palming his dick through the awful-cold-wetness of his soaking jeans. 

“I don’t want to die,” Davey reminds him, spreading his thighs so Jade can unbutton the pants and actually touch him properly, skin against skin, hot and good even under the residual rain water. 

“S’not real, Dave,” Jade mumbles, tongue flicking out to lick away the sting, satisfied with the dappled purple marking Davey’s jugular. Yeah, this thing is goddamn _awful._

“I don’t care!” Davey all but squeaks, trying to push Jade off of him because the warning of his teeth nipping there at his vulnerable parts alarms him, as does the steady, heavy feeling of his warm palm jerking his dick to erection. Jade is on all fours above Davey, breath labored from the stomach-lurchingly fresh sensation of Davey’s body writhing willingly underneath him, but Davey’s a tense wire now, taut and hot to the touch. “I can’t get the image out of my mind,” Davey admits. 

“Let me make you forget,” Jade’s voice is scary-low and husky, and if Davey weren’t so hesitant and scared he might have rolled his eyes at that one. Jade doesn’t bother with Davey’s half-hard cock anymore, giving the erratic, inexperienced jerks up and going straight for the target. Jade sucks on his own index finger before spitting clumsily in his palm, hand very suddenly at Davey’s ass. 

“Oh my fucking god,” Davey stills, tensing as Jade works on, into him. “You’re not...”

“Relax,” Jade orders, voice vibrating at Davey’s throat. Davey’s cold everywhere else but warm inside his body, and though there’s resistance Jade is thrilled to feel Davey sinking into it, hissing and squirming in an unmistakably good way.

“You’re going to let me...” Jade chokes out and it’s not a question, because Davey’s already answered it with the way he’s moving. That is enough. Jade pulls out of him, standing and hauling Davey to his feet after him, spinning him around and bending him over the nearest piece of furniture, which happens to the arm of the couch. It’s tired and sagging and has ripped upholstery. Whatever, Jade decides it’ll work and before Davey can protest he’s been pushed over it on his stomach, arms shaking with the strength it’s taking to hold himself up while Jade puts all of his own weight flat against his back, tongue dragging up the divot of his spine. 

Jade fists one hand in Davey’s mess of hair, the texture of it rough and damaged from too much dye. The other hand is clamped over his mouth, two fingers nudging their way inside. 

“Spit, Dave,” Jade tells him, voice low in his ear, teeth sinking in to the skin that gives way to tawny brown roots, under all that black. A crack of thunder sounds outside, farther away but loud nonetheless and Davey’s body jerks underneath him, sending them both into a snap of movement. “Spit,” Jade says again, gentler this time as he uses his other hand to yank Davey’s wet, clinging pants off of his ass, down his knees, and finally around his ankles before Davey kicks them off, opening his thighs obscenely wide and bending further, inviting all that Jade wants to do to him. 

“Fucking hell, Dave...” Jade says, impressed by the expanse of Davey’s white skin with the black wings, muscles and skin rippling in the silver, power-outage half darkness. He reaches over Davey’s neck to pull the heavy mass of hair across his shoulders. He’s dry mouthed and nervous but manages to produce enough spit into his hand to lubricate his dick, and there is still rainwater everywhere. 

It’s easier than Jade expected to push into Davey’s insides; he’s loosened from wanting it. He whimpers and tenses and grits his teeth, but Jade can tell by the deliberate arch in his spine that he wants to be filled, and Jade is more than willing to do this for him. Jade’s long fingers are too tight on Davey’s hips, bringing his body back to meet his increasingly more confident and rhythmic thrusts, kneading the skin that was cold only moments ago, now hot to the touch, almost damp with sweat in addition to rain. Jade licks between his wings; he whispers stupid half inaudible things about how good Davey feels around him, how good he looks bent in two like this.

Each time another crack of lightening cuts through the sky and momentarily lights the room, Davey’s jerks of fear are less dramatic, and the bucks of his hips stop threatening to throw Jade off of his back. Just as Jade fists between Davey’s flushed thighs to start jerking on his cock, thumb sliding along the slippery tip, he mumbles a low, “You’re so fucking beautiful,” into his shoulder. Davey starts laughing, and it’s not what Jade expects. Hysteric, frantic, coughing laughter, and he’s clenching all along Jade who digs his nails in to stop from coming right then and fucking there. 

“What? You are,” His hand is in his hair again, wide palm and firm grip cradling the base of his skull and tilting him backwards, and Jade’s alarmed to find his eyes streaming, his breath coming in short, desperate gasps. 

“I...I...this whole thing is just so...ridiculous, man, I mean come on.” Davey snorts, throat rippling with each burst of laughter. Jade lets go of his dick, instead spreading his pre-cum sticky hand to rest on Davey’s trembling abdominals. 

“What thing?” 

“You’re...you’re _fucking_ me...because I got scared...and I’m all fucking wet and dirty because my car was covered in mud and you put me all up against it, and my hair’s a mess, and I’m scared of _The Ring_ and you’re. You’re. It’s just...” Davey rambles, bending and grinding his dick desperately against the couch as Jade lets go of him. Jade gets the picture, gripping his cock and slowly fisting it, ready to bring Davey off slow and panting and while he was still inside of him. 

“Jesus christ Dave you’re so stupid,” Jade grinds out, biting his shoulder, biting his neck, punctuating his sentence with sharp rolls of his hips. Davey shuts up and tenses, breath hitching as he flinches in time with Jade’s thrusts. Jade groans, face pressed into Davey’s skin. It smells like rain and sweat and soap, and all he wants to do after this is drag Davey into his bed, hold him down and put his mouth fucking everywhere he can reach. And maybe Davey thinks this whole thing is ridiculous, but he really is beautiful, red-faced and screwed up, limbs shaking with the effort of holding himself upright. 

Jade fucks him harder, hand working clumsily between his legs, the skin of his cock hot and wet and sticky. He can’t tell if Davey’s close or not, so when there’s suddenly a scalding mess of come pulsing into his fist and all over his couch, Davey stiff and gasping under him, he’s half surprised. It’s easy for him to come after that, so close for so long, and he thrusts a few more times before emptying himself into Davey’s ass, loving the feel of his own seed filling him, running down Davey’s pale thighs and tinted pink with blood when he pulls out. 

And he’s never done this before, he’s never _wanted_ to with anyone else, but Jade is on his knees after that, licking the trails of his own sticky come from Davey’s thighs, loving how Davey squirms and whimpers.He can’t stop there, either, his tongue and nose are buried in the warm, slick crease of Davey’s ass, and he licks up inside of him hungrily, tasting himself on Davey with this mind blowing sharpness, Once he’s cleaned up Jade leaves him there like that, dripping out of his ass and bent over the arm of the couch too weak kneed to stand as Jade tucks himself back into his wet boxers, cringing at the cold fabric on his hot skin. He makes a trip to the kitchen, filling two glasses with tap water, returning to find Davey in the exact same position he left him, and it’s really all he can do to not drop the water and go back to his knees, to licking that up. 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” He tells Davey, setting the water down on the coffee table, running a hand through the dirty, rain and sweat slicked mess of his hair. Davey laughs weakly from the couch, cringing as he shifts his weight. “You always did have terrible taste,” he finally says, voice hoarse. 

Jade sits on the recliner, kicking his feet onto the table and taking a sip of his water. Then he shrugs, flipping the hair from his eyes, pale, freckled torso a a blue-silver in the moonlight filtering through the blinds. Another roll of thunder explodes somewhere, but it sounds far away and Davey doesn’t even flinch. Jade grins crookedly at that, a warm, fluttering sensation prickling his stomach. 

“I’m glad we finally did that,” Davey manages, heaving himself from the couch with some difficulty and slithering onto the floor. His shirt is rucked up, pants still hanging dejected and wet from one ankle. 

“Fucked?” Jade asks, cocking an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. We should have started earlier though...” Davey sighs, letting a huff of air out of his lungs and rolling onto his back so he could stare at the ceiling, with all its cracks and water marks. “Seeing as I’m going to die in seven days,” Davey adds with a smirk. Jade thinks he doesn’t really mind the power being out anymore as he leans across the table, grabs Davey by the hair, and kisses him hard. “What did I tell you Dave? It’s not real.” He mumbles as he pulls away, thinking to himself, _but this, this is._


End file.
